The present invention relates to an one-dimensional image sensor for converting the reflected light from a manuscript which is irradiated with light into an electrical signal and can be applied to an image reading apparatus such as a FAX.
FIG. 10 is a circuit diagram showing a configuration of a contact type one-dimensional image sensor IC which is used in a conventional image reading apparatus for use in a FAX. As shown in FIG. 10, the conventional image reading apparatus is such that the output signals outputted from phototransistors P1 to Pn are read out to a common signal line 1 by turning on successively switches S1 to Sn. In this connection, reference symbol AMP designates an amplifier for amplifying the output signals which are outputted from the phototransistors P1 to Pn.
The contact type phototransistor one-dimensional image sensor as described above is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication S61-124171(1986).